


【盾冬】Pocky? Bucky!

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 看了復四預告，整個人都不好了，只能連夜煮碗燉冬肉治癒一下自己。隊三後復三前的瓦甘達巧克力棒Play小甜餅，也算是遲到N久的Pocky日應景文。俗話說得好，吃Pocky不如吃Bucky！（咦關於盾冬在瓦干達住家的設定可看之前這篇文，有興趣的話再點吧～可事先準備好POCKY邊吃邊看喔XD





	【盾冬】Pocky? Bucky!

＿＿

 

 

 

　　紅澄澄的夕陽將瓦干達廣闊的草原染得通紅，一道黑色的細長身影劃開了大地，直往前方駛去。

　　握著黑色重機的把手，身上原本藍色的制服因戰損風霜而幾近黑色的史蒂夫迎著勁風，歸心似箭地向著甜蜜的家奔馳。

　　即使下飛機後已跟巴奇通過話，但直到看到站在家門口等待著的巴奇，史蒂夫處於緊繃的神經才終於放鬆了下來。

　　斜陽將巴奇的身影投射在地面上拉得老長，由於背光，史蒂夫看不太清楚巴奇的表情，但他知道，他很快就能看見了。

　　意識到這一點，史蒂夫臉上止不住笑容，趕緊將機車在家門外的大樹下停好，滿面笑容的史蒂夫就迫不及待地轉過身，將已來到身後的巴奇擁在懷中。

　　「你回來了，史蒂夫，」右手輕輕撫拍著史蒂夫的背，巴奇抬起頭與低頭看過來的史蒂夫相望，溫柔地微微一笑，「一切都還好吧？」

　　盡管每次回來時史蒂夫總是帶著一身的鐵鏽與火藥味，但巴奇毫不在意，總是用溫暖的擁抱迎接他的歸來。

　　橘紅色的夕陽，照得巴奇笑容紅通通，也照得史蒂夫心頭暖洋洋，不禁更加重了擁抱巴奇的力量。

　　「很好，」雙臂緊摟著巴奇，看著那對濕亮眼眸中盈滿了對自己的真誠關懷，史蒂夫內心一片暖洋洋，忍不住脫口而出，「看到你什麼都好了，巴奇。」

　　雖然自覺這麼說不太莊重，甚至顯得有些輕挑，但史蒂夫是真的那麼想的。

　　不管再疲累、再辛苦，只要看到巴奇的笑容，所有艱辛苦痛都瞬間化成了幸福跟滿足。

　　就在史蒂夫打從心底想，這世上沒有什麼比得上巴奇的笑容更美好時，忽然間，一股醇厚的巧克力甜香鑽進他的鼻腔。

　　將鼻子靠近巴奇仔細嗅了嗅，發現那股巧克力香來自於巴奇身上後，史蒂夫的嘴角再度揚起笑意。

　　自從巴奇醒來並選擇在這裡定居之後，史蒂夫每次回家，都能夠品嘗到巴奇親手製作的美味料理。

　　即使只剩下一隻手，但無論是正餐的各種燉煮、燒烤、炸物，還是蛋糕、餡餅、麵包等點心零食，巴奇做起來都很好吃，而且不知是否熟能生巧，史蒂夫回來時都會很驚喜地發現巴奇的手藝越發精湛。

　　因此，當聞到巴奇身上散發出濃純巧克力香時，史蒂夫自然而然就猜想，應該是巴奇做了什麼巧克力甜點等他回來享用。

　　將手伸進棕色髮絲間輕輕撫動，史蒂夫低笑著在巴奇耳邊輕聲問：「你做了什麼巧克力的甜點？」

　　「你鼻子真靈，我們家裡的確有巧克力，」巴奇佩服地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，搖了搖頭，「但不是我做的。」

　　史蒂夫挑起了眉，有些意外，「不是你做的？」

　　「說來話長，我們回家你就知道了。」

　　巴奇笑著朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼，牽過史蒂夫的手，兩人從落日後逐漸昏暗的荒野，一起往明亮的家走去。

　　回到家，第一眼見到客廳內異樣的光景，即使是見識過不少奇妙事件的史蒂夫也忍不住瞪大了雙眼，發出了驚嘆之聲。

　　紅色長方形的薄型包裝猶如小山般整齊地堆積在桌上，他們的桌子並不算小，那些東西幾乎擺滿了桌子，疊起來的高度也跟史蒂夫差不多高。

　　「這是什麼？」慢慢走向那堆物體前，史蒂夫伸手拿起其中一盒，紅色包裝的紙盒上寫著『POCKY』的白色字樣下，印著數根排在一起，細細長長，看起來像是巧克力棒的東西。

　　「POCKY巧克力棒，」巴奇走到了史蒂夫旁邊，順手拿起另一盒，「來自日本的零食。」

　　「為什麼我們家裡會有那麼多？」

　　「舒莉公主。」

　　歪起嘴角，巴奇低下頭用嘴將手中的POCKY拆開來，史蒂夫也將視線移了過去。

　　只見薄長的小紙盒內，散滿了細長的巧克力棒，巴奇將拆開的包裝吐到一旁的桌上，然後再次低下頭從中咬出了一根，含在嘴邊上下晃動。

　　巧克力棒看起來小小的一根，香味卻很濃厚，史蒂夫一下就明瞭，原來巴奇身上那甜蜜的巧克力香就是來自這個叫做POCKY的玩意。

　　「好吃嗎？」

　　巴奇用點頭回答了史蒂夫的疑問，一口一口將剩下的巧克力棒全部送往嘴裡後，又從自己手中的盒子裡抽出一根，一邊咬著一邊向史蒂夫解釋。

　　「舒莉殿下在網路上買了這玩意，沒想廠商在知道購買者是瓦干達的公主之後，多送了1111盒當作是送給她的禮物，舒莉就把多出來的POCKY送給她的朋友們，我也收到了。」

　　「1111盒？」超出想像的數字讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳，目光快速掃射眼前的這一大堆POCKY山，在內心默數大概的量，「桌上這些……最少超過五十盒吧。」

　　「是201盒。」

　　看著史蒂夫驚異的表情，巴奇臉上露出莫可奈何的笑容。

　　「跟我們的年齡總和一樣，公主說，日本的習俗，一對情侶在每年的11月11日一起吃下跟彼此年齡一樣數量的POCKY，就可以永遠幸福快樂地在一起，直到永遠。」

　　「直到永遠……聽起來還不錯，」笑了笑，史蒂夫看了看自己跟巴奇手上的盒子，又看向桌上那堆小山，「但我想那應該是指根數而不是盒數？」

　　「我也是那麼跟她說，可舒莉很堅持一定要我全部收下，」說著，巴奇又咬起出了一根巧克力棒，並含在唇間上下搖晃，含糊不清地說，「你知道我這幾天吃了多少巧克力棒嗎？」

　　眼裡看著巴奇嚼著巧克力棒的模樣，鼻腔內聞著巧克力的甜香，史蒂夫心裡一陣盪漾，彷彿從巴奇身體內側散發出來的巧克力香不斷誘惑著史蒂夫，使得他忍不住朝巴奇伸過右手。

　　「難怪你身上充滿了巧克力的甜香。」

　　低聲說著，史蒂夫手放到了巴奇的後腦勺，將自己的臉湊了過去，左手從巴奇手中的盒子裡抽出一根巧克力棒，放在兩人的嘴中間。

　　「雖然11月11日早就過去了很久，不過我們還是可以試著一起把這些巧克力棒吃完，幸福快樂地在一起，直到永遠。」

　　說完，史蒂夫將巧克力棒輕輕塞入巴奇嘴裡，自己咬住另一頭沒有巧克力的部分，凝視著巴奇。

　　巴奇先是睜大了雙眼，接著瞇了起來，將手裡的盒子放回桌子上，抱住史蒂夫的背，兩人一起，一口、一口地咬著巧克力棒慢慢往前進。

　　很快地，史蒂夫就咬到了巧克力醬的部分，巧克力的香甜滋味在口中擴散開來，濃郁的巧克力混著香脆的餅乾，出乎意料的美味，讓史蒂夫更加快了往前的速度。

　　就在兩人之間的距離迅速縮減至史蒂夫的唇已離巴奇的唇不到一公分的距離時，兩人不約而同地停了下來。

　　盈滿甜蜜笑意的兩對眼眸近得可以望見對方的倒影，巧克力的濃郁香氣在彼此幾乎碰觸在一起的鼻尖流動，而他們只是一動也不動地盯著對方看，就好像誰先做出任何動作就是輸了。

　　並非當真在進行什麼勝負比賽，只是這兩個百歲人瑞在與彼此獨處時，總會情不自禁地展現出像現在這樣的童心之舉，因為在對方面前，他們好像都回到了當年，那個布魯克林的十六歲少年。

　　但在史蒂夫的心中，巴奇對他的意義早已遠遠不只是兒時玩伴。

　　望著近在眼前的巴奇，史蒂夫不禁想起，距離他上次與巴奇靠得如此親近，已是一個多月前的事了。

　　這一個多月間，盡管兩人還是可以透過手機聯繫，但還是遠遠比不上像現在這樣真正地看道、真正地聽到、真正地聞到，真正地接觸到。

　　想到這，史蒂夫內心對巴奇的情與慾霎時湧上了心頭。

　　看著兩人中間的巧克力棒在一聲清脆的喀哩聲後，被史蒂夫咬斷的景象，巴奇雙眼一亮，跟著將自己口中剩下的巧克力棒吞下後，興奮地喊道：「我贏……」

　　但他開心的話語沒能說完，因為史蒂夫捧住了他兩邊的臉，深情地凝視著他，並用右手大拇指輕輕按壓著巴奇柔軟的唇瓣。

　　被如此熱烈的藍眸注視著，巴奇心臟不由自主的劇烈博動，像似從自身內側湧上一股熱潮，特別是下腹內，一抽一抽的疼、又熱又脹得難受，讓他不自覺地咬住了下唇。

　　從碰觸著巴奇嘴唇上的大拇指感受著巴奇升高的體溫，以及那雙濕亮的眸子內盪漾的情慾，史蒂夫嘴角不禁往上揚，大拇指來回撫摩巴奇柔軟又富有彈性的溫熱唇瓣。

　　「是的，你贏了，巴奇……」低聲問著，史蒂夫的唇幾乎就要貼上了巴奇的，「告訴我，你想要什麼獎品？」

　　巴奇笑得很甜，情慾薰染下巴奇的臉頰又紅又燙，微微敞開的紅潤嘴唇跟濕紅的舌尖上都沾染了些許巧克力。

　　「你現在想要做的，就是我想要的。」

　　望著巴奇帶笑的眼，史蒂夫心裡湧起了難以言喻的幸福感，低笑著吻住了巴奇。

　　相隔許久的巴奇嘴唇柔軟又溫熱，再加上巧克力的醇厚甜香，讓史蒂夫一吻就不可自拔，有些激動地用自己的唇舌撬開巴奇的嘴唇，深入口腔內部，不停交換著角度，貪婪地汲取巴奇口中的甜美汁液。

　　「呼……嗯……」

　　從被吻的間隙中吐露著濕熱的喘息，巴奇微蹙著眉，闔起的的睫毛微微打顫，努力回應著史蒂夫的熱吻。

　　一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫用原本環著巴奇右脅的左手從桌上的盒子裡抽出一根巧克力棒，伸進巴奇的長袍內，用尖端輕輕刺激著巴奇的乳頭。

　　「唔唔……」

　　敏感點突然被細長堅硬的頂端一點一點挑刺的酥麻感令巴奇全身一顫，無法克制地從與史蒂夫熱烈交纏的唇舌間發出帶著情慾的悶哼。

　　巴奇想低頭往下看史蒂夫在做什麼，但史蒂夫的右手卡在他的後頸上，而且不停地吻著他，讓他除了將全身癱軟在強而有力的雙臂中，感受史蒂夫帶給自己的一切感官刺激外，沒有多餘心力去做其他事。

　　耳邊聆聽著巴奇低軟的嘆息，唇舌細細品嘗著巴奇口腔內的甜美滋味，右手靈活地用巧克力棒忽重忽輕地挑弄突刺著巴奇右邊的乳頭，史蒂夫專心一志地享受著懷中的巴奇為情慾顫抖的可愛模樣。

　　巧克力棒外圍的巧克力醬在巴奇高漲的體溫中融化，流淌在褐色乳頭並慢慢包圍著鼓脹的硬挺。

　　看著那顆小小的肉粒覆上了一層薄薄的巧克力醬，隨著巴奇的喘息起伏的景象，史蒂夫忍不住吞了一口口水，喉結上下起伏，低下了頭，將包裹著巧克力的小小果實含在自己嘴中。

　　「啊……！」

　　好不容易才能順暢呼吸的下一瞬間，從胸前襲來的強烈快感宛如一道強勁的電流令巴奇忍不住尖叫出聲，全身顫慄。

　　而且史蒂夫在用唇舌吸舔之餘，還不時用牙齒輕嚙咬，巴奇被挑弄得幾乎站不住腳，就連被史蒂夫含在口中的突起也不住顫抖，於是史蒂夫索性一手伸到巴奇的臀部下方，一個施力將他整個人都抱了起來。

　　突如其來的狀況讓巴奇又再次發出了一聲驚呼，右手反射性地環住了史蒂夫的脖子，抬頭望向史蒂夫。

　　雖然巴奇現在少了一隻手臂，但體魄還是比一般成年男子健壯得多，但史蒂夫看上去卻抱得相當輕鬆，臉上甚至還帶著幸福的笑容。

　　看到史蒂夫像個孩子般開心地笑著，巴奇也不禁跟著笑了出來，捏了捏史蒂夫的臉頰肉，「臭豆芽，我可不輕，當心你的手，千萬別逞強。」

　　巴奇戲謔中透著關懷的話語讓史蒂夫笑得更開心了，將嘴湊到他耳邊，輕聲低語：「一點都不勉強，更何況你是我心中最重要的寶物，這點重量我還嫌輕了，你可得多吃點。」

　　瞪了史蒂夫一眼，巴奇噘起了嘴唇，「再吃下去我就從白狼變成白熊啦。」

　　看著巴奇紅著臉嘟噥著的可愛模樣，史蒂夫內心一盪，情不自禁地吻在他的額頭上，然後用另一隻手將小山般的巧克力盒撥到一旁，小心翼翼地將巴奇放到了桌上。

　　「這……這是你想要的……？」

　　史蒂夫沒有回答巴奇混著喘息的疑問，只是低頭吻住了他的唇，盡管他們之間早已數不清吻過了幾次，但每次都是那麼甜美，巴奇也伸出右手勾住了史蒂夫的背，讓兩人之間的吻更加纏綿。

　　「我想要的，一直都只有你。」

　　柔聲低語著，史蒂夫用雙手將巴奇修長的雙腿分開來，欺身向前，讓兩人早已勃起的股間緊貼在一起，交換著彼此的高熱。

　　巴奇的長袍之下是赤裸裸的火熱肌膚，史蒂夫的手輕輕覆在膝蓋上，慢慢從大腿內側滑進鼠蹊部，那裡一片濕熱，特別是臀縫間的那處小洞，是那麼地潮濕溫軟，熱情地擁抱著史蒂夫的手指。

　　心知肚明這是巴奇為了迎接自己回來而事先做好了擴張跟潤滑，史蒂夫又是欣慰又是感激，右手握住了巴奇的陰莖上下套弄，左手在小穴內來回抽送碾壓。

　　「……你總是準備得那麼周到。」

　　來自內外的雙重刺激讓巴奇身軀抽搐不已，而史蒂夫的充滿著情慾的話語更是讓他脹紅了臉，右手遮住了自己側過的臉，盈滿水光的綠眸從縫隙間望向史蒂夫，喘息著小聲低罵一聲：「……閉上嘴，幹進來就是了。」

　　巴奇的反應看在史蒂夫眼裡是那麼地令人心顫，再也忍不住滿腔的情潮，抽出手指後拉下自己褲頭的拉鍊，將自身堅挺的慾望抵在那處不住收縮的小小洞口，慢慢推開皺褶，往溫熱濕軟的內部前進。

　　「嗯、啊……」

　　體內被碩大的炙熱一點一點填滿，巴奇忍不住仰起頭，並在史蒂夫完全埋入時發出了滿足的嘆息。

　　感受著撐開自己內部的滾燙硬物，巴奇的身軀不禁因興奮而顫抖，高漲的性器抖動著，噴濺出白濁的精液。

　　明明他自己也是個男人，卻打從心底渴望著被眼前的男人侵犯，並因正被佔有而滿心歡喜，甚至才剛被插入就激動得射了出來，極度的亢奮跟羞恥下，巴奇忍不住落下淚來，趕緊咬住顫抖的下唇，阻止自己發出哽咽。

　　但史蒂夫低下了頭，吻上巴奇濕紅的眼角，並輕輕訴說著：「我愛你，巴奇……」

　　巴奇再也無法停下淚水，只能抱著史蒂夫，在他慢慢開始的律動中呻吟啜泣。

　　體內不斷被粗熱的硬挺又快又重地猛力衝撞著，肉體的歡愉猶如浪潮，一波波從內部拍打著巴奇，帶領著他攀上難以想像的極致巔峰。

　　兩人緊擁在一起，一同品嘗著極樂，就好像這世上沒有什麼能比得上相愛兩人的性事還要快樂。

　　高潮過後，等到呼吸平順之後兩人維持著結合的姿勢，一起將那盒巧克力一人一口交換著吃光。

　　但吃完一盒，還有一百多盒。

　　「以後我們吃一盒做一次，你說怎麼樣？」

　　「不是你那根先斷掉，就是我的屁股先壞掉。」

　　互相開著玩笑，看著因兩人激烈的動作而被震下桌子散亂在四周的巧克力盒，史蒂夫想了一下，「放心，巴奇，我知道怎麼解決。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

　　一個禮拜後，帶著一百多盒Pocky的史蒂夫再次回到了位於中東地帶的秘密基地，與留守在當地的山姆跟娜塔莎會合。

　　幾天後，各地收留戰爭孤兒的機構分別收到了大量匿名的神秘人士贈送的Pocky一事，在網路上掀起了一陣話題，許多網民紛紛猜測究竟是誰在聖誕節前夕孩子們送上這份禮物。

　　網路上沸沸揚揚，而分隔兩地的史蒂夫跟巴奇笑著對手機螢幕中的彼此，同時舉起了手中的巧克力棒。


End file.
